


Consume // Shyan

by starg_irl



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel!Ryan, Demon!Shane, I can't believe I dun diddly did this, INSPIRED BY CHASE ATLANTIC, M/M, PART TWO OF MY WINGS, Smut, and I broke my own heart, bfu, it was a 1 am write, shyan, shyan nsfw, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: PART TWO OF 'MY WINGS'Ryan's just an angel who ran into a demon once upon a time, but it isn't by chance this time. This time, he seeks out Shane, and finds everything he's been looking for, and more.





	Consume // Shyan

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO OF 'MY WINGS' (it is not compulsory to read the first part, but it is a nice little diddle if you ask me)  
> My Wings: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347035
> 
> This is inspired by Consume by Chase Atlantic, which is a great 1am hype song
> 
> Please leave feedback I would love to hear your thoughts! xo
> 
> P.s I have a unsolved blog on tumblr called babyspooks if ya wanna send ya girl sum prompts

It was like an addiction. Cold and hard, the type that pounds in your head until you can’t ignore it anymore. Ryan had an addiction. A sickly one, so unholy that God would be ashamed. Ryan, an angel with an air around him so golden it practically shone, was addicted to something so ironically opposite of him. The name rung in the angel’s ears, made his heart beat faster and terror raise like bile in his throat. Shane. A demon, so dark and sinful yet so adamant in Ryan’s mind.

How had it gotten to this? They had met once, on a mission where Ryan was sent to spy on the Demon’s leader. He had been caught by Shane, and somehow he still lived. Possibly, that’s what mesmerised Ryan. Shane showed hints of real emotions, something so unheard of for such vile creatures. But the angel couldn’t lie to himself, it was what the demon did to him, too. The demon had touched him, had made him lose himself in pleasure. He felt something equally as good as flying, and that enticed him.

Ryan had established by now, that he was not the smartest angel. A smart angel wouldn’t have been so easily coursed by a demon to do such filthy things. A smart angel wouldn’t be constantly thinking about the encounter, until it jolted something in him. He chalked it up to addiction. An addiction so deeply imbedded in his mind, that he found himself in the same place as several weeks before. Being in the same tunnels made him shiver, those candles still giving off a haunting light. 

This was a bad idea. There was all the possibility that the very demon he craved wouldn’t be patrolling the tunnels. He could easily be killed by one of Shane’s counterparts, and still he walked forward mindlessly. It was almost like Ryan was compelled, like a stumbling addict searching for their drug before they died. His rushed movements made noises that bounced off the narrow walls, alerting everyone of his location. Nothing could deter him, he was too far gone. 

Staggering around the corner, Ryan ran into a hard force that shoved him back against the nearest wall. The cold press of metal made itself very prominent against his throat. A knife, much like he had held when he first came to the tunnels. A rush came over Ryan fast, almost as if he had been snapped from a daze. What was he doing here? He was unprotected and vulnerable. The only thing he had done remotely safe was keep his wings hidden, and even then it was no measure to all his foolishness. He was going to die. 

“You,” a voice growled. It was deep and it made the angel tremble. He had found his drug.  
“S-Shane!” Ryan exhaled, his voice choked and rough.  
True to his word, it really was Shane. He still had the same void black eyes and overbearing stature as he peered down at the angel.  
“I should kill you this time, I told you not to come back,” the demon threatened, pressing the knife harder against the smaller man’s throat.  
The threat had no sting behind it, despite the suggesting actions. 

Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed, “why’re you still pointing at me with that knife?”  
The metal dug in more as a sign of warning before dropping completely, the demon slipping it back in his thigh holster. He still loomed eerily close to Ryan, but gave him more room to breathe.  
“You’re idiotic, angel,” Shane shook his head in disapproval, “what was the point? Get yourself potentially killed and for what, exactly?”  
Now, Ryan was nervous. He gulped, trying to gather his own thoughts. Why was he here?  
“I-“ 

He had nothing. Not an excuse, not a mission, not a lie. He was blank. Was this addiction, or obsession?  
“Bite me.”  
“Excuse me?” Shane asked in turn, not sure if he had heard the angel right. This wasn’t like last time, Ryan wasn’t scared, he was manic. A crazed angel.  
“I- I said bite me, pussy.”  
The last word made the statement sound more like a question. The angel had never sworn before, not even in the throes of pleasure and it was rather amusing.  
A teasing look crossed Shane’s face, and it warmed Ryan in some inexplicable way. “Did someone find their big boy words?” 

In any other circumstance, the angel would be embarrassed. Not only had he just sworn, but he was being teased for doing so. He couldn’t find it in himself however, to be ashamed- and Shane noticed.  
“What a sick little angel, do you have no shame anymore?”  
Ryan knew his own actions made it very clear that he was shameless. No angel in their right mind would seek out a demon voluntarily. Shuddering at the thought, Ryan wouldn’t have time to linger on the fact that may have lost his damn mind. Not when Shane was close to him again, lurking over him like a pestering shadow. 

The demon leaned down, breath ghosting over the tiny man’s ear.  
“Bite you, hm?”  
Ryan wasn’t physically capable of anything other than a nod. His eyes scrunched shut and a gasp left his mouth. Lips were trailing against his throat. They were soft and tempting, and the angel knew the demon was messing with him. He should expect it, Shane seemed to have an inner playful nature and teasing wouldn’t be below him. All thoughts left Ryan’s brain when he felt a sharp pinch like sensation against his throat. A moan fell from his mouth unexpectedly, as Shane sucked at the sensitive area. 

When Ryan had asked the demon to bite him, he hadn’t really known what he was asking. Was it to be marked? To be literally bitten? Or was it some kind of crappy insult that his mushed mind conjured up in a moment of panic? It didn’t matter, not when the harsh sucking was interrupted by the sensation of two pinpricks. Even in his fading mind, Ryan knew it was teeth. Two sharp canines. The angel’s body went lax against Shane, giving the demon an opportunity to tug Ryan’s hands up until their were threaded in his hair. Shane didn’t mind the tugging as he sucked, licked and nipped at various places on the Angel’s neck. 

“S-Shane!” Ryan panted, his body arching when the demon pulled back. He would be ignored as Shane focused his attention on stripping him of his clothes. Ryan allowed himself to be man-(demon?)-handled until he was completely bare, just as last time.  
“Show me your wings, baby.”  
Shane used to softest demanding tone he possibly could, as though he was scared Ryan might freak and bolt. He did no such thing, but instead followed the instructions and unfolded his wings. 

They were as mesmerising as last time, and Shane yearned to see them in the sun. The tunnel gave them a grey sheen, and while still beautiful, he knew seeing them in flight would be nothing to compare too. Shane payed strict attention to Ryan’s reactions as he began to run his fingers over the delicate feathers. The angel looked so small, hair ruffled and cheeks pink. If Shane wasn’t desperately hard, he would probably coo. Instead, he turned his attention back to how the angel leaned into his touch, eyes half closed with lust and lips parted.  
“Talk to me, baby,” Shane offered a light smirk, “is this okay?”

Ryan keened, marked throat displaying itself to Shane when he lifted his head for their eyes to connect properly.  
“M-more,” he pleaded.  
Shane couldn’t deny him, even if he wanted too. His voice had this tone of desperation to it, like a man starved. The demon’s hand trailed from the smooth curves of the angel’s feathers to his waist and subsequently, his cock. Pre-cum would make the area slick as Shane tugged him off with ease.  
“What do you want, Angel?”  
Shane knew Ryan wasn’t much of a verbal being, but he was determined to push him this time. 

If Ryan had gone this far to find him, surely he knew deep down what he wanted. Shane already had plenty of thoughts as to what the angel had been thinking at the time, but chose to ignore those. He wanted the angel to speak, to verbally reassure him that he wanted this. Shane had to know that Ryan wanted this, with the demon. He couldn’t be one of the angel’s biggest mistakes. Snapping from his thoughts, Ryan began to speak.  
“I want you, like last time.”  
“C’mon, sweetheart. Tell me,” Shane egged him on, curiously.  
“I want you to fuck me.” 

Ryan might think of the consequences of swearing later, but he couldn’t right now. Not when there was the thing he had been craving all this time right in front of him, and all he had to do was take it. And take, he did. Shane almost jumped from his skin when Ryan began undressing him. Had he been so assertive last time? Or had the fear and uncertainty finally washed away to leave him with his own primal instinct. Whatever it may be, Shane couldn’t find it in him to care. He’d never been so glad to have an angel touch him. To take some form of control, no matter how little. 

It was almost cartoonish looking, this small little thing ripping away at the taller being’s clothes. It should have been the other way around, but it was so perfectly them that the demon couldn’t fight it. Nothing about whatever they were was morally right, but nothing could convince Shane that it was that damn wrong. Humans could love whoever they wanted, why couldn’t he? A little surge of anger raced through the demons mind, jaw clenching and a growl leaving his mouth. Fuck. That. 

Shane’s little outburst had convinced Ryan that he had done something wrong. Leave it up to the angel, he figured he would eventually mess up and everything would come crashing down. That’s just who he was, an imperfect creature so deeply flawed. Shane’s eyes softened as Ryan’s movements came to an abrupt halt.  
“What’s wrong?” The sound of real concern was startling, even to the Demon’s own ears.  
“You growled at me, I- I thought you wanted me to stop. I’m sorry for whatever I did!” 

Something even more startling then Shane’s concern, was the panic in Ryan’s voice. The angel was more fragile then he had ever thought. He carried insecurity like a burden, and Shane knew why. Ryan hadn’t been raised to be insecure, it had been taught to him, like a punishment. The demon didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before. It was the way Ryan clung so tight to him when they had been mere strangers, how he apologised for something that wasn’t his own fault. Ryan wasn’t scared of demons, he was scared of angels, and that made Shane’s chest ache more than anything he had ever experienced before. 

Staring deep into the angel’s golden eyes, Shane lost all his inhibition. They were too far gone and he could no longer deny it. Their lips clashed, but it wasn’t heated. It was slow, Ryan’s dainty hands wrapping around Shane’s neck out of confusion and pure instinct. The demon had never kissed with such passion before, had never stroked his lovers cheek and pulled back for their foreheads to rest together. He’d never felt... this. Ryan hadn’t either. 

“I don’t want to fuck you,” Shane spoke with a thick voice, “I want to make love to you.”  
It sounded absurd and any other time Shane would have cringed at his wording choice. He didn’t however, not when Ryan’s obvious anxiety fell from his face to be replaced with a grin. It made the demon feel at ease, as if he hadn’t just confessed something that would have made him physically sick only weeks before. The following moments seemed to happen in a trance like state. One moment they had been standing face to face, and the next Ryan’s back was against the dirty floor as Shane hovered over him. 

It was far from comfortable, but neither cared. This was the closest the demon could get to ‘romantic’, and figured he would give the angel the pleasure of at least not being rushed this time. If they were to be caught, and died down here, he would face no regrets. Ryan’s wings splayed against the ground, a violently stark contrast to the darkness. Not once did the angel complain, not at the ground digging into his back, the dirt staining his wings and not even at the fact that he had been exposed for so long while Shane was only shirtless. In his mind, nothing could be better. 

When Shane pulled back to rid himself of his clothing, struggling momentarily with his knife holster, Ryan waited patiently. He was still very much turned on despite the heavy tone their escapade had taken. His cock pressed heavy and wet against his stomach, flushed pink at the tip that matched his cheeks when Shane looked down at him. Finally, the demon was bare like him. The angel didn’t have time in their last encounter to focus on his lovers body, but this time he couldn’t take his eyes from it. The demon was harsh lines of pure muscle and Ryan thought he looked rather pretty. He wanted to giggle at that, a pretty demon? Nothing surprised him anymore. 

One other factor that he couldn’t ignore this time was how absolutely good Shane’s dick looked. It curved slightly upwards and was much larger than his own, dripping with pre-cum. Ryan knew the demon could often forget his own needs when he was so focused on pleasuring the angel. He found it appealing at just how much the demon got off on doing things to Ryan, it made him feel truely wanted. A squeak drifted from the angel’s mouth when Shane finally placed his hands on him. It started at his throat, a sweet reminder of all the little marks Shane had left previously. 

From there the large hands moved over Ryan’s chest and stomach, feather light to make him squirm. They landed on his thighs, rubbing soothing circles into the soft flesh. The demon took his time, something that neither were familiar with. The circles turned to abstract little lines, until the teasing dropped lower and lower to Ryan’s inner thighs and then ass. The angel shuddered at the first press of Shane’s fingers, one after another until he was being scissored open. For one of the first times in his life, Ryan was thankful to be an angel and feel little to no pain at most things. 

If Shane wasn’t focused on pressing against the angel’s prostate and making him whine, he was kissing lazily at his thighs. Every little sensation sparked a fire inside Ryan, until all he could do was roll his eyes to the back of his head and shudder. His cock leaked slick all over his stomach, giving a pearly sheen and Ryan felt as though he might just die when Shane finally removed his fingers. He in-fact, did not die. Shane planted one hand on the side of the angel’s head while he used the other to help ease his dick into Ryan. He took his time, allowing the stretch to burn in just the right way for the angel, whose arms found their way around Shane’s broad shoulders. 

Pulling out slowly, the demon set a pace of shallow thrusts. One hand wrapped around Ryan’s waist, the other still supporting him. Shane took a moment to look at Ryan, to see the sweat drip from him and watch the way his lips twitched as if he was trying to keep a moan back. He was not successful, letting out whimpers of the demons name as his nails etched their way into his back. Shane would be glad to have reminders, real proof that this moment had happened. He had no idea where to go after this, and didn’t even want to stomach the idea. Not now, not with Ryan below him looking like a masterpiece.

The pleasure was enthralling, the way Ryan clenched around him. The angel was hot and tight and Shane wanted to bury his face between the pretty boys legs and feel it on his tongue. Not here, not now. If they made it out alive, he would enjoy more than his fair share of the finer things in life. For now, he would continue to rut into Ryan like his life depended on it. His pace had picked up considerably as he chased that high that he so desperately longed for. Shane felt his throat constrict as the angel wrapped a hand around it. 

Any other time he would have reprimanded the angel, but he couldn’t find it in him when the smaller being forced their mouths together. Shane’s mouth captured all the pretty little noises Ryan was releasing, and he easily melted into the kiss. The angel came first, with a loud gasp and his head tilted back, as if he had no control of his body. It was like an aftershock, as moments later Shane let out a loud grunt and muffled his head into the angel’s neck. He pulled out slowly, but refused to leave the angel’s side. A sense of peace flooded both entities as they huddled together against the floor of the tunnels. Exhaustion swept over them, and they fell into a sleep. 

It could have been hours, possibly minutes later when they were tugged from their unconscious states. There was noise, vicious and cold and it was heading straight towards them. Voices, demon voices. Ryan latched onto Shane, fear sketched so deeply into his eyes that it made the demon want to cry.  
“Run, now,” Shane’s voice trembled, staring down at his love.  
One thought crossed the demon’s mind as he stood behind Ryan, debating on whether he should run too. Why did it have to be like this? It’s not right, it’s not fair.


End file.
